


The Sun Weasel

by La_loca_de_los_gatos



Series: Genesis [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, people with weird powers, perfectworldshipping - Freeform, things are going to get bizarre in this one too ._.U
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_loca_de_los_gatos/pseuds/La_loca_de_los_gatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the Geosene incident. Professor Sycamore is still mourning his friend. Yet, one depressive day, a girl called Clyde knocks his door, carring a Typhlosion on a backpack. She then runs away, leaving the pokemon behind.<br/>Who are they and why did she abandon her Typhlosion in his house?  Things are about to change for the professor, and maybe for the worst. </p><p>Tied to "The Moon Rabbit".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is the second part of the "Genesis" series, "The moon rabbit" and "The sun weasel" are tied, and the events on one happend at the same time on the other, in fact, you re going to see some scenes they both share :|

Chapter 1  
The Typhlosion  
(part 1)

It was a calmed night in Luminose city, and the only sound was the autumm wind passing througth the willows. 

Professor Agustine Sycamore waked up behind a bunch of papers, watched his clock and threw his head back on the desk. Eleven o' clock and the reports were still on a half way. He wanted to concetrate, but it was unfruitfull, he felt asleep everytime he started to read some of the research journals he had in his desk, and his eyes were closing again. Arceus, he felt so tired and unmotivated. 

-Is has been a year since the incident, isn't it Lysandre?... Maybe that's the reason why I feel so tired- he said to himself. 

It has been a rough year trying to cope with his friend's death. Nightmares, anxiety and depression where there for months before he could start to, somehow, regain his "normal self" again, and even that last stament was something he questioned to himself. 

Good Arceus. He felt so culprit.

He knew Lysandre was in the vergue of needing medical help. He knew something was off with him, as well with the people who worked with him in the labs. He even slightly knew about the plan, Lysandre tried to persuade him to join him at his side, but he refused. Hell, he was so in denial that he actually felt shocked when the accident in Geosene happened 

He was so foolish. The tought of love could actually cure a person like him used to be on his head. He used to think like maybe, maybe, if he could show him how much he loved him, how much he cared, everything would have changed, or at least make Lysandre come to hi sences before he commited something he will reject for the rest of his life. But of course, things do not work like in romantic movies. 

-How much I wish to go back on time- he murmured -So I could save ourselves...-

He tried really hard to hold back the tears. He didn't wanted this.

Fortunatelly for him, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. The professor thanked the intromition, but could help to wonder, who wanted to see him this late in the night? 

He took a deep breath and move to the door with caution, he took a broom, just in case, and look over the host from behind his window. There was a young lady outside, partially illuminated by the light bulb that was at his door. He was not really good at guessing people ages, but, maybe she was between the age of 13 to 14. She was thin, kind of bonny, her skin was dark brown and a prominent mohawk made of honey colored hair crowded her head.The girl looked at Sycamore with her black eyes and made the professor notice she had a pair of prominent frontal teeth. 

-Oh professor, you are awake- she said, muffled by the cristal of the window -I'm really sorry, but I couldn't come earlier in the morning, but I need some help right now...-

Agustine was hessiating, it was too late in the night for a visist, and hat made him felt a bit suspisios, but, he knew better by the backpack she had, that maybe she was going into a pokemon journey, and needed some professionl help. Even thought, he grabbed his broom thightly and opened de the door. The young lady greeted him and made him feel a little bit more confident around her. 

-Good night professor, I'm sorry, did i waked you up?-  
-No, actually I was late working- he smiled, scratching the back of his head -You dont need to worry about that...-  
-Thank you professor, is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Clyde-

The professor rised an eyebrown.

-Your name is Clyde?-  
-Yes... a girl can have a boy's name, right?- she called out.  
-Yes, yes!- he said nerviouslly -I'm sorry, it's just...-  
-I know, is kind of unnusual-

As the girl was speaking, she placed carefully her backpack in a sofa, and it started to move. Professor went curious, as he saw a little black head popping out of the backpack, moving it's ears and smelling he sorroundings. It was a Typhlosion with one single eye. The other seemed to been removed, the half of his little face had a pretty bad scratch. 

-Oh wow, is really cute- exclaimed the professor -Is it yours?-  
-Yes, his name is Sunny- told him the girl  
-Can I ask, what happened to his eye?-  
-He got into a fight with an Ursaring when he was a mere Cyndaquil- Clyde said.

Clyde carried Sunny out of her backpack and placed him between her arms. The pokemon gazed at the professor, and looked away, maybe he was a little bit timid. He just patted Sunny's head and rise his head to look upon Clyde.

-You raised him well, he looks well feed and strong-  
-This is the reason why we came as far as from Johto- said the girl -I want to know if is there´s already a mega evolution discovered for Typhlosion. I have heard of people that mega evolution is linked with the bond between trainer and pokemon, and I wanted to know if there's a possibilitty I could get a key stone here...-

Sycamore grabed his chin and strarted to think.

-To tell you the truth... I dont remember. Let me go for my book of mega stones. Give me a second...-

Professor went upstairs, and, when he get out of her sight, Clyde placed Sunny at the floor.

-This not going to be the best of my ideas- she said to the pokemon in a sad, low voice -But is the only way-  
-Ty? Tyty!-  
-I know you don't want to stay with the professor. But I need to hide you, and this is the only safe place we both can localize in a map without you explaing me for hours- she said before she opened the window.

Sunny placed his paws in the window as she jumped it. And just before Clyde left, she petted his head and tell him to open his mouth to gently place a note between his teeth. 

-I promise it will not take me too long to find another place to hide. I will come back for you when things calm down- 

She heard the steps of the professor coming to the living room and she run as fast as her legs could. 

-Here's the book!- the profesor said in a sing-song voice -...Clyde?-

He watched the lonely pokemon at the window and took the note that was left on his mouth. The caligraphy was horrible, and yet he could understand what it said:

 

"Sunny could not longer stay with me. Please, take care of it and follow my instructions. Don't abandon him, don't talk to anyone about him, and, I beg you, don't hand him out to anyone who claims to be a police officer..."  
Clyde"

 

Sycamore's stomach dropped. How could someone abandon a completly healthly pokemon at the hands of a stranger? And, to be completly honest, what kind of person will left a note asking for not left the pokemon in the hands of the police? What if it was stolen? He gave a gaze to the pokemon, and noticed how sad it looked. He could not abandon the poor creature, he was going to decide what to do with the pokemon once in the morning. 

-You poor thing- he said as he carried Sunny to the lab, where Garchomp was -Come with me. I'm going to place you in a confortable bed-

Sunny just closed his eyes, as he curled in Sycamore's arms.


	2. The Typhlosion (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God dammit, it took me too long to writte this piece of shit because of homework. Yet the chapter is kind of long -.-U. I hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoy to writte it n.nU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave a name to Sycamore's Garchomp, Berry. If she has an official nickname, plz tell me, because i investigate and there wasn't such a thing

It was 6:00 am. The sun shinning in the outside, fletchlings singing and a nice morning breeze coming out of the window, and yet Sycamore felt like a trash can. He didn't sleep until 1 AM, and he need to wake up early to keep writting his paper. He was so sleep deprived that he was sure he was goin to fell like a stake of wood in the floor if he didn't had his coffee.

Luckly for him, by the smell he was reciving, coffee was already fresh and hot in the coffeemaker...

..Wait...

... He didn't put coffee in the coffee maker...

Sycamore was really freaked out by that situation. Nobody else was in the house as he knew, and there was already a hot coffee mug in the counter along with a croissant in a plate.

He was trying to find a coherent answer, until he saw two white and tiny footprints on the counter. He then noticed that there was some flour in the kitchen cabinets and the sink, as well as the can where he placed his coffee opened roughly. Another footprints were on the floor, along with another pair pretty much bigger than the lead ones. He followed them outside of his kitchen, until he heard a sound in the living room.

Berry, his Garchomp, and Sunny were in front of the TV, watching an episode of the Hoenn rangers along with an mauled box of cereal. Sunny was covered with a thin layer of flour, exposing that he had a little accident trying to reach the said item. 

Everything was clear, the clues pointed at the weasel pokemon. But, the question was now, how? Did the pokemon actually put coffee in the brewner by himself and served it, so Sycamore could not get angry that they both took his cereal? 

He knew some species had a, certainly nice amount of inteligence, specially when it came to psyquic types. Even some of them were trained to do chores so they could help people with dissabilitties. But, as far as he knew, Typhlosions were not that kind of pokemon, the amount of inteligence on those creatures were averague for their egg group, but this one not only seemed to have abilities of advanced tool manipulation, because he figured out of how the coffee maker and TV worked, he managued to guide Berry to help him with some other task. 

Sure, maybe Berry was begin amiable. When Sycamore introduced Sunny to her, she inmediatly gave him an space in her cushion to sleep. But, right now she was doing the same job as a minion, maybe she even told Sunny were the things were. 

-This is really strange- he muttered

Sycamore moved towards the TV, and, when Berry noticed him, she became really embarrased. She tried to hide herself behind the couch as Sunny assumed his possition as the one and only responsible confronting the professor. 

-Sure you have a lot of guts to be kind of small, didn't you?- 

Sunny moved slowly towards him, gave him the nearly emptied box of cereal and bowed his head, trying to give an apologize of his behavior. 

-Don't feel ashamed, I guess you both feel a bit hungry, didn't you?- Berry went out of the couch and nodded -At least I'm gratefull. You thought of me and made me some coffee- 

Professor petted Sunny, and it gave him a small smile. Sycamore then took him from the floor.

-C'mon, let's get you clean, Ok?-

Sycamore took Sunny outside, begin followed by Berry. Once they both reach the backyard, he placed the pokemon in a little pen and Sunny peeked a look over it. 

-Let me get you a sponge. If you get too wet, you'll get ill...-

Sunny looked over his sorroundings. Sure, professor's backyard was enourmous, something pretty obvious facing the fact that he needed to take care of the pokemon of some of his students and having to raise new starter pokemon. 

It slowly moved his head, using his only eye to focus in a little artificial lake. In that instant, the pokemon noticed something that caught his eye. There was a female Gyarados in the lake. Her scales sparkled in the sunlight, her eyes were bright as stars and her body was perfectly groomed. Everything in her looked great, except for the fact that her face expression was really melancolic. 

Berry started to slowly growl at Sunny, in a tone that seemed that she was trying to explain him something. The professor heard the noise, took a look at Sunny, who's eyes were focused in the Gyarados, and smiled. 

-She's beautiful, isn't she?- Sunny gave him a confused look at first, but then, he gave the professor a hessiating aproval -I kind of know what you are thinking, most of the male pokemon that came here have tried to court her in some way. But, she is going to ditch you, belive me-  
-Ty?-  
-She have angrilly dismissed everyone who had tried to get near her, pokemon and trainers equally. The only ones she can stand is me and Berry, and just for a little while-  
-Ty-tye?-  
-I... guess you are asking a question here. Well, she used to have a trainer she loved dearly, but she lose him because of... an accident- Sycamore sighned and sat at the left side of the pen -She and the rest of the pokemon on her team survived to said accident, but, for her it wasn't what she wanted. She became frustrated when she didn't found her trainer, something I didn't expect to happend, but after a while I guess she went on denial. The rest of her commarades were adopted and placed in foster homes, but we cannot do anything for her-  
-Ty...-  
-She stayed with me because she didn't wanted to stay with anybody else. I guess because she used to see him going around this place, and is still waiting for him to come back-

Sycamore stoped suddenly, he was getting melancolic himself just remembering everything again.

He could undestand Gyarados, even when he knew the connection she had with Lysandre was beyond his compression. Normally, the memory of fish pokemon weren't that good, that included a long living creatures like a Gyarados. In normal conditions, she could have forgotten Lysandre and move on. But maybe the mega evolution gave her some kind of aknowlegue of her situation, reason that made him go and investigate furthermore in the effects of mega evolution on pokemon and human relationships. Everything was as difficult for her than it was for him, and it was the reason he didn't even tried to pursue the Gyarados into a new home. He knew that would be cruel. 

A scratch on the wood of the pen made his thoughts dissapear, as he gave quick glaze just to saw Sunny jumping over it. Running towards the pokemon on the lake. Sycamore then noticed something he didn't earlier. Sunny's walking and running position was really uncordinated, like if the pokemon had a bad leg or something. 

Now the professor became nervous. He knew Lysandre's Gyarados went agressive with strangers and control her was beyond impossible when something made her upset. If Sunny couldn't run in a proper way, for sure, there was going to be a really nasty accident.

But, just before he could move, he was stoped by Berry. The Garchomp held his lab coat with her teeth and professor thought she was just trying to play with him.

-"Mon cher", what are you doing?! We have no time! Don't you see something is going to...-

The professor froze when he saw the Gyarados sniffing Sunny cautioslly. Normally by this time, she would tried to bite him, or screeched very loudly, but nothing of that happened. Sunny sniffed her back and the Gyarados playfully pushed him a little bit, completly excited. Sunny tried to respond giving her a small headbutt, but the bad leg made him lost his balance and fell down on his belly. A really little chuckle came out of the fish.

The professor rubbed his eyes in amazent. He couldn't belive it, after all this time, she was smiling? To a stranger?

As it wasn't enough, Sunny placed himself near the lake and the Gyarados just got near to him, just to feel his new partners paw over her head. 

-Sure you are a box of suprises Sunny- he scratched his head. 

0000000000000000000000000000

-Maybe I inhaled something...-  
-I thought you were more carefull on your procedures-  
-I am Sydney, but the new chemical acts really weird, the protection seemed to not be enough- 

Xerosic was lying in the bed of an infirmary. He felt so ill he was in the vergue of throwing up, but he contained himself. He was trying to not gross out Syndey, the bored, middle aged blonde lady who was the corporation's nurse, even when he knew she was used to haddle that kind of situations.

-But what happened, you just, inhaled it?- said Sydney in serious tone  
-I'm telling you that I don't know, I was using the usual protection on it, and after doing the usual with it, I started to feel dizzy-  
-You are the first scientits that works here that fell ill afer inhaling a chem for a pokemon potion...-  
-Oh yeah Sydney, like if Im going to believe that- he said sarcastically -Sure the bunch of poisionous berries convined with unknown junk are not a problem for humans health...-  
-Interesing. Anyway, do you still feel the nausea?-  
-Just a little bit-  
-That's good-  
-Wait, you made me talk to keep me from vomiting?-  
-Old grandma trick, I guess it worked somehow-

Xerosic blushed on embarrasment, but he needed to give some credit to Sydney, she was pretty much the reason why he was still in the position were he was. 

Working as a top scientist for a rapidly growing company as Genetia labs wasn't as nice as he thought at first. After everything with Emma blow up and he went out of the cage, he was getting used to get low budgeted job after low budgeted job. The payment was little compared wih his later work for Lysandre, but the people on those places were amiable and nice, melting the last bit of his icicle heart.

Genetia labs were practically new, but they were growing really fast. When the company moved from Orre to Kalos, his made his best to try to fit in, mostly because they offered scientist a pretty big amount of money. He was tad nervous because of his criminal record, but when the curriculum went acepted, he became the happiest man in the planet for a mere second. 

His new work consisted in supervice, control and made new chemicals for potions, antidotes and healers; because Genetia was a company dedicated to make pokemon pharmaceuticals. He thougth it would be a better oportunitty not only to rise a good quantity of money, but to meet new and interesing people. But nothing more far from realitty. 

Even if he liked to make better and cheaper options to cure pokemon, most of the employees in Genetia were distant and tad excentric, even more than the people that worked with him in Lysandre labs. He had nothing to complain abouth how they did their work, everybody there was brilliant, doing every single procedure with unhuman perfection, but they were too odd in many ways. 

Most of his coworkers asked too much weird things; for example, they used to question him about how many ladies a healtly male could haddle at the same time, how to correctly spell simple words like "apple", or how to read a clock. The rest of them, the ones who didn't made dumb questions, were pretty much jerks. Neither of them talked to him, or even dare to made eye contact. And, even if it wasn't enough, some of the chemicals, like the one which made him feel ill, didn't went labeled correctly. He didn't know what had been manufactured in the other side of the labs, and sometimes he was affraid to ask. 

Xerosic wanted to leave really badly, but knew he will never found a better place to work in Kalos, unless he made one of his own. At least he had Sydney there, pretty much the only sane person he could found in the whole building. 

-I'm going to tell Audino to bring you some bismute pills, but you need to go to the doctor if you still feel nauseous. Arceus knows what the hell did you inhalate- told him Sydney in her usual bored tone.  
-Thank you Sydney, I will not know what I will do without you-  
-Pressumably dead Xerosic-  
-Really funny, woman-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Late in the night. Sycamore was reading his new research paper for the third time, just to make sure he hadn't made any mistake. He noticed that most of his observations were about Lysandre's Gyarados, Berry and Serena's pokemon, who reached mega evolution in a early stage of her journey. 

Yet, he felt like something was out of place and needed to be talked about. 

He was temped to writte about Sunny and start an investigation on him. 

Yes, his... trainer (if he could call her like that) gave him a bunch of strage and questionable instructons, in which included to not talk about Sunny in public. Yet he desired to, Sunny was a big oportunitty of research. He surelly was a pokemon who beat out all of the standars of his species, and he wanted to know why. Was it wise to follow her commands or was something else behind it? 

Sycamore whined in frustration. 

-Maybe I should distract myself- he thought. 

He turned on the TV and the news started. 

"... Keeping with any trace. In other news, there's a case of a kidnapped pokemon who caught the attention of masses recently. Sunny T. Product mascot of Genetia company, went missing two days ago. Recent reports on the case sugested that the pokemon was stolen...-

-Genetia company?- murmured Sycamore. 

The company just moved some months ago to Kalos and pretty much everybody was talking about it. Their pharmaceutical products were cheaper, worked better and most pokemon were confortable with them. Aside of that, they made a lot of impact in the media; Genetia used pokemon to make overly cute and flamboyant advertisments for their products and, because of that, they were pretty much everywhere. And, now he remebered that, maybe he recalled to have seen Sunny in a comercial or two, but the pokemon he had on his house looked way too different from the pokemon who appeared in the TV. 

"...Genetia CEO and Sunny's trainer, Yukihime Jueru, is making a call to people in Kalos, so they could help to find the pokemon. ..."

Sycamore watched with amazement the face of Genetia's CEO. She was so pretty he could have swear she was a doll. Skinny and pettite frame, black skin, silky blonde curls, perfectly defined lips in a white lipstick that made match with her white and blue dress, and two big brown eyes with prominent eyelashes, covered in tears. She looked really young as well, like she was not even twenty five. Maybe she was twenty three?

"-My baby boy haven't done anything wrong aside of give love to anyone who was around him. Sunny is not only my companionship, he is my family! Please, I beg you! I want him to be with me again, sane and safe!-"

A whimper and a sob, and Sycamore swore he heard people in the audience tearing and sniffing as well. 

Gosh! This was bad, really really bad. The pokemon was actually stolen as he suspected at first, and the person who was it's trainer was crying in open TV, applying to people kindness just to find him. 

Yet, Sycamore couldn't shake the feeling that something was way too off. 

Why stole a pokemon from millionare and then run? Yukihime sure had a lot of money in her hands, it was rasonable that Clyde took him (somehow) just to get a ransom. But, if that was the case, why abandon the pokemon in a random house, his house no less, give a stranger her name and then dissapear? Was she thought he was stupid enough to follow her instructions after knowing the pokemon was stolen? Nothing made sence. 

Or Clyde was the dumbest criminal he had ever seen, or she was hiding something much more disturbing. 

-Maybe, I should call the police tomorrow...-

Yes, tomorrow. A cup of coffee will help him to think. 

00000000000000000000

Late in the night, Xerosic went out of work, a little bit less sick that in the afternoon. 

-You stayed after hours?- asked Sydney walking behind him.  
-Eh?- managued said to nervouslly said the scientist -Y-yes, a little bit. I was told to make sure the rest didn't screw the work for some reason. Seems like the bosses are nervous about something, and are making the procedures even more carefully than before-  
-Sure you have a lot of responsabilitties for a single man-  
-I know, but what else do you want me to do? Is like you with your office. You work after hours because they need you to make sure we don't die- he said sarcastically  
-Maybe we should give ourselves a rest-  
-True, true-  
-What if we relax in the coffee shop, let's say, tomorrow after work?-  
-... Wait, are you inviting me for a date?-  
-Is it that weird for you Xerosic?-  
-No... well yeah... kind of- 

The man scratched his head. Well, now he had a date with a really cute woman and he didn't knew how to react. 

-Yes or no?- she asked harshly.  
-Uhm, yes, yes of course-  
-See you tomorrow then-

She briefly smiled and he waved her good bye clumsly. Man, he was happy. A date, with Sydney, wow, at least fell ill didn't sound so bad after all. Yet, even if he was happy beyond the odds, he couldn't place a finger on what he did to attract her. Maybe because he was the only sane one in the building perhaps? 

Anyway, it didn't matter. He was going to enjoy this, whatever the reason was, the date was set up.He hummed while he was looking for the keys of his car in his pocket and, after some seconds, he entered the cabin. Tomorrow was going to be a good day, he was sure of that.

-Oh Uncle Xerosic, here you are!-

A familiar voice? Xerosic went ot his right and saw her. 

-Emma?-  
-Uncle Xerosic! Is good to see you got out of jail, I wanted to greet you, but I have gotten a lot of bussines latetly-  
-Uncle?-  
-Is great night, don't you think?-  
-Emma, I dont want to be impolite, but, what are you doi...-  
-Thank you for inviting me to dinner! I was getting hungry!-  
-But, but..!-

Emma opened the car's door and entered without letting Xerosic get a clue of what was happening. Then after she entered, she sighned and went her head back to Xerosic.

-Can you please turn on the enginee. I need to talk to you...-

Xerosic sweatdroped, but didn't complain. He do as she said and went out of the parking lot with Emma in the copilot seat. The first 10 seconds of the ride were silent, but Emma speaked up in a serious tone. 

-I hope you know I haven't left my work as protector-  
-Yes, I have read about youn in the newspapers Emma. How are Crobat and Malamar?-  
-They are Ok, getting acostume to the new aparment, Malamar doesn't like it because is in a high floor, but I guess he will feel at home in a few weeks-  
-Thank you for taking care of them, they seriouslly needed a place to stay after all my mess and you seemed to be a really competent trainer...- he told her -Anyway, what do you needed from me? Is something wrong?-  
-Actually nothing to do with you Xerosic, but something with the place you are working-

Emma took a folder out of the backpack she was caring, telling Xerosic to park the car in a place near a street lamp. Xerosic noticed there were some photograps on it. 

-Tell me Xerosic, you know who this pokemon is?-  
-Oh yes it's Sunny- Xerosic answered inmediatly -It's trainer is Lady Yukihime, Genetia's CEO, and he is the poor little commercial face of the company-  
-Poor?-  
-Yeah, he is pampered as hell by the whole corporation, but is because it's face worths a lot of money. There's no actual rest for the poor creature. Advertisments, commercials, photo setions, announcements, propaganda; if you can imagine another way to give a promotion to a product, Sunny had made it. Our coustumers think he is really cute, sometimes they buy a product because they saw Sunny on the commercial-  
-You know it has been kidnap, right?-  
-What?!-  
-I guess not...-

Xerosic took away his glasses, just to clean of his sweat with the handkierchief of his pocket.

-How can it got kidnaped? Lady Yukihime loves Sunny to the point of excentricitty. She takes it everywhere and is unnable to left him unatended for more than 5 minutes, even if she is in a bussines meeting! Hell, I have heard the pokemon has an special place in her office, full of security cameras, so she could keep an eye on him every single hour!- 

Emma rised an eyebrown.

-Is that for real?!-  
-Yeah! The pokemon gets a better treathment than most of the employees in the company. But no one complains, some of us think the excentricitty is kind of, justified-  
-Umh? Why?-  
-We, kind of know why Lady Yukihime loves him so much. We have heard the story like a millon times from different people- he said -When Lady Yukihime was a child and Sunny a Cyndaquil, they got in a pretty awful encounter with a wild Ursaring. He saved her, but it didn't turn out too well for Sunny. He losed an eye in the fight and some of it's bones went broken beyond actual repair. If the pokemon looks good in the commertials is because he is put in some favorable posses and got a lot of makeup in him, but Sunny's left eye is actually missing and he walks weirdly. Most of it is for the sake of keeping a good image, but Lady Yukihime doesn't actually care. She oftenly says she debts everything she has to Sunny; if it wasn't for him, she maybe would not be alive by the moment. And since our CEO is an orphan, she sees the pokemon as her only family member-

Emma feel her stomach got empty, the history sounded so familiar to her it made her sad. What if something similar had happened to Mimi?

-Then our suspictions were true- she whispered -The suspect was close to the victim-  
-So, you think it could have been someone who worked with her?-  
-Yes-  
-I guess to wanted to talk to me so I could gave you some clues about some possible suspects, don't you?-  
-Yes Xerosic. You are the only person from the company we can contact regulary, aside of your CEO-

Xerosic humped and scrateched his chin.

-I can... give you some names. But neither of those people could posibly be implicated, they would have a lot to lose if they actually did something to the pokemon. Monetary speaking. Unless...-  
-Unless?-  
-There was really young girl who worked as Yukihime's assistant in the company. Her name was Clyde. She was our lady's walking agenda, as well as Sunny's caretaker. She didn't had any actual conections with the company, she was just there to be a "pokemon-siter". She went out of the company just a week ago-  
-Wait!- she exclaimed -Sunny had a caretaker?!-  
-Yes, I have told you her name was Clyde-  
-But, when we talked to Yukihime she didn't mentioned nothing about her! She must be the one who took it!-  
-Emma, that's way too strage, dont you think so? How possibly a victim could be hiding their own victimary to that point?-  
-There are too many reasons implied when something like that happens Xerosic. Perhaps, if you say you boss loves that pokemon beyond reason, this could be a case of intimidation and extortion... That would explain why they didn't even ask for ransoms-  
-Mmh.. that makes sence. Seems like Looker had taught you good-  
-Umh, kinda- she blushed in embarasment -But, if my theory is correct, now I need you more than ever  
-Me?-  
-Yes! If I have you inside the building, you can help me to sneak in and resolve this mess-  
-I don't know Emma, I cannot access to all the places in the building, and I'm a top scientist there... They are kind of secretive over their formulas and such-  
-Don't worry, I'll get you cover, if something blows up, you were working with the police in solving somethin that matter for the company...-  
-I, guess so?-  
-So, what do you say?-  
-... Oh... O-okay. I'll help you Emma-  
-Sweet!- 

Unnable for them to know, a figure with a mowhack was watching them through a dark alley.


End file.
